The present invention relates to industrial robots, particularly (but not exclusively) for moving pieces from one press to the other in a line of presses.
The applicant has produced and marketed for a long time an industrial robot which may be used for the above mentioned application and known in the market as "Inter-press" robot (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,040).